You Need Some Sleep
by whimsicalromantic
Summary: Suffering from sleepless nights and terrorized by nightmares Stiles is in desperate need of some rest. Sophie being the caring friend that she is offers to look after her insomniac friend one night when he finds himself alone. Teenwolf one-shot. I don't own anything.


_Its back new and improved! Hopefully I got out most of the spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for any I missed. Please enjoy this one shot of Stiles goodness as much as I have._

"Hey Scott! You holding up alright?" a chestnut haired Sophie asked the teen wolf. He gave relaxed smile before fumbling through his locker. She didn't seem interested in that though as her hazel eyes scanned the corridor filled with wandering adolescents. She bit her lip as she blurted the question that had been gnawing at her since she had located Scott, "Do you know where Stiles is?"

Scott turned away from the metal box that protected his books which he was pretty sure no one would want to steal and sighed at the worried girl. Her cheeks had lost their usual involuntary peach colour and her brows seemed in constant furrow. His own thick eyebrows did the same as he confessed, "You know he probably has no idea how much you worry about him."

Sophie eventually gave up her search and gazed up at her much taller friend, "Well I wouldn't need to if he didn't get into so many near death experiences."

Scott shook his head, "We've all been in way too many. And what I mean is this." He gestured to her dark eyes that were glazed from lack of satisfactory sleep. "What he's going through is killing you too just having to watch him and Stiles is too out of it to notice."

Sophie determinedly rubbed her eyes attempting to ward off sleep. Scott watched her understandingly huffing, "You have to tell him."

The vague nature of the advisement did not deter it from being understood as Sophie's cheeks heated up, intensifying their colour. Her forehead creased as she spoke in a soft tone, "Scott I can't. You know Stiles, he's been pinning after Lydia since I've known him. I can't compare to that."

Sympathy surged through Scott as he saw the pain that consumed her expression. He sighed, "Well I have known Stiles longer than that and know that he's oblivious to how he really feels no matter how smart he is."

"You can't know that," Sophie murmured, the conversation draining what little emotion durance she possessed currently.

"You're right, but if you tell him you might," Scott encouraged optimistically. Everything had been going from bad to worse and Scott believed that what everyone needed right now was for at least someone to be happy. He wasn't certain of how Stiles felt but he suspected with the growing occasions where Scott would spy Stiles' eyes drifting towards Sophie or how when danger arose he would suddenly appear in front of her, guarding her from harm.

What had firmly lodged the thought in his mind was how Stiles had fallen apart when Sophie had gone missing, courtesy of the alpha pack. And Scott had no doubt about the feeling on Sophie's end as he saw the girl's eyes light up as she watched Stiles drift through the door.

Stiles looked more worn than yesterday sinking deeper into insomnia. The poor teen a bundle of nerves and anxieties. It was clear that Stiles had not experienced a full night of sleep since the horrible experience of dying and returning to life, it had indeed left a scar. A scar that pained Sophie almost as much as it did Stiles.

She didn't know what she could possibly to do to numb Stiles' suffering. So she did all she could. Stiles wandered over to the two, his dark eyes flicking in multiple directions. He murmured a strained "Hi." Sophie said the same thing she had said every interaction since he had revealed his symptoms, "this isn't a dream, you're awake," to which the brunette offered a weak smile of relief.

Sophie did not understand how much Stiles appreciated the gesture. Even if it did not remove all doubt of reality being on formulated by his unconscious mind, it helped. It also told him that the girl thought of him often, a feeling he was unused to in constantly being ignored by females.

Stiles managed to make it through the entire day at school though his ability to read was still inaccessible making him grow more frustrated. He had spent years learning the skill only to lose it.

He was dreading tonight, the torment of his dreams and the emptiness of the house with his father working that night. Sheriff Stilinski had offered to call in sick and stay home but Stiles had insisted that he needed to be there, ensuring he would be fine. Stiles had been lying through his teeth but it had worked.

There was a light knock at the door causing Stiles to jump. He raised slowly, each step he took towards the wooden covered entrance to his bedroom, calculated and careful. His trembling hand reached for the cold doorknob, twisting it with painful pretence. The click signalled it was open and Stiles flung the door out abruptly. His tense muscles relaxed as the outside did not hold a creature of horror but one of comfort as Sophie came into view. She smiled awkwardly, "Hi Stiles how are you?"

Stiles returned to sitting uncomfortably on the edge of his bed responding quickly, "Yeah I'm fine."

Sophie offered a more genuine grin as she entered the well sized room, "I'm a little hurt that you'd lie to me."

"That obvious huh?" Stiles asked

She pressed her lips nodding. Stiles then realised the strangeness of the situation, it was almost 10 pm, why was Sophie here? The girl had become more of a nocturnal creature since learning of Scott's secret but there was no immediate threat they were investigating as a trio. He then noticed the duffle bag that hung from her hand. He looked up at the girl who was only taller than him due to his seated position and questioned disbelievingly, "Why are you here?"

The inquiry resulted in Sophie's pump cheeks brightening and her eyes adverting his gaze. "Um well your Dad called me and told me that you would be home alone tonight and I offered to watch over you. I mean to-um keep you company", Sophie explained nervously, unfamiliar to the circumstances of being in a boy's bedroom after sun down.

"Sophie you don't have to-" Stiles started.

"But I want to!" Sophie cut in. "Please let me stay Stiles. I-I can't sleep either knowing that your alone not knowing if your awake or dreaming."

Stiles leaned forward rubbing his head and arguing, "What about your parents?"

"Well I couldn't exactly tell them that you were troubled because you had died in order to find a magical tree stump so I told them I was sleeping over at Allison's. She's covering for me in case they call," Sophie confidently responded. Stiles sighed knowing that she would have thought this through. Sophie was no fool.

He didn't look up at her knowing she was equipping her irresistible puppy dog eyes but made the mistake of glancing up. He reluctantly agreed even though it made him feel like a child to be baby sat but another part of him didn't want to brave this night alone.

At his "Alright," a wide grin spread across Sophie's face as she encased him in a sudden hug.

Before he could react she pulled back with a sheepish expression murmuring a "Sorry." She picked up the bag she had dropped previously and excitedly strode to the connected bathroom stating, "I'll get changed then."

The door shut before he could ask what she meant. He quickly whipped out his phone and called his dad.

"What is it Stiles?" the voice on the other side of the line asked.

"What is Sophie doing here?" Stiles whispered aggressively, non-too happy that his father had arranged this.

"Sophie arrived then? Look Stiles we'll all be able to relax better knowing that you're okay. I think Sophie needs this too, she worries about you a lot," the aged Sheriff answers.

"Really?" Stiles inquires curiously.

The Sheriff always one for safety finishes with, "Remember to use protection," before ending the call, obviously busy and not waiting to deal with the aftermath of his statement.

"What?!" Stiles exclaims before quieting his voice realising Sophie is still in the next room. "Come on Dad really?" he mutters, annoyed.

In the bathroom Sophie frantically manoeuvres into her pyjamas before dialling Scott's number.

"Yeah Sophie?" he answers casually.

Sophie whispers quickly and frenziedly, "Scott! I am in Stiles' bathroom and I'm about to spend the night."

"Aw! Sophie did not need that information! I'm happy for you but did not need to tell me," Scott whines.

Sophie scoffs into the speaker, "I didn't mean it like that, and his dad asked me to look after him. I can't believe you would even go there."

"Where did you think I would go? And it's where Stiles is going to go too," Scott warned.

Sophie contemplated for a moment, blushing before confessing, "Well that's not an unattractive prospect."

"Gross."

Sophie rolled her eyes even though Scott couldn't see retorting, "Judgemental McCall."

"Just use protection, do you have any?"

"No! Of course I don't because nothing is going to happen. Jeez! I just called to inform you that Stiles isn't going to be running around town again in his sleep," Sophie clarified.

"Ok, but now's a good as time as any to tell him how you feel," Scott nagged.

Sophie huffed, replying, "No. Bye," hanging up.

She threw the old phone into the bag that was now stuffed with the clothing she had worn that day. She studied herself in the mirror as nerves began to tumble around in her stomach. Her blush was burning through the skin of her cheeks, it was now or never.

Stiles sat frozen on his bed, already in the clothes he was intending to sleep in. His father's comment had revealed a different element to Sophie being here, one that had him feeling queasy. He felt as though his organs had twisted together in anticipation.

The white door of the bathroom crept open and a flustered Sophie stepped out cautiously, placing her bag in the corner of the room.

Stiles' breath sharpened when she stepped out. Stiles was used to seeing Sophie wrapped in sweaters and loose shirts but she stood before him in a fitted shirt and long pants that where low enough to reveal a strip of skin across her stomach. Sophie turned to Stiles and smiled softly. He didn't miss how warm she looked in the yellow light of his lamp.

He cleared his throat hoping it would clear his head from the strange thoughts running through it that he was not proud of. "Um- so you can have the bed and I'll-," Stiles started organising sleeping arrangements.

"No you need the bed, the whole aim of me being here is for you to get a good, safe night's sleep", Sophie recited.

Stiles sent her a sarcastic look that matched his tone, "Yeah because I'm going to let you sleep on the floor."

"I could manage," Sophie argued weakly.

"I am not letting you Sophie," Stiles repeated.

"Well I'm not letting you. You need sleep Stiles," Sophie responded.

"Fine than we just both sleep in the bed!" Stiles blurted. His eyes widened and he stuttered, "I-I m-mean if you w-want to."

Sophie gazed at the floor uncomfortably as she shrugged, "ok, it's the only way that we're both happy."

Stiles nodded before he hesitantly moved over to the left side of the bed. Sophie's lungs constricted as she slowly inched closer to the bed. It wasn't helping her nerves that Stiles was watching her. She slid her legs under the covers and lay down timidly, her head gently hitting the pillow.

She rolled her head to the side to look at a very tired Stiles. She smiled at him, him returning the reassuring grin. Her heart beat increased volume in her ear from being in the same bed as him.

The moments stretched on and Stiles felt increasingly on edge, the awkwardness suffocating him. As tired as he was his body was pumping with adrenaline that's origins he could not locate. From Sophie's deep breaths he could tell she was as tense as he was.

As he watched her that strange feeling washed over him again. He keep convincing himself that he thought of Sophie as a friend, one he could always rely on. The one he turned to when Scott lashed out in his struggles with becoming a werewolf. When Scott wasn't there, Sophie still was and Stiles was grateful. He was starting to realise in the past weeks he thought of her as something more, something he never realised he needed so much.

She looked as though she was contemplating something before she must have decided as Sophie moved closer and timidly rested her head on his chest. Her body was pressed up against his side, the contact having his pulse rapidly rising and his breaths strained.

Sophie could hear his heart drumming against her ear that lay on his firm chest, an action that had caused her body to raise its temperature. She had decided that she needed to do something or either of them was going to get any sleep with the weight of their discomfort. She was glad she made the decision as Stiles' hands hesitantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Even with her contact with Stiles making her senses hyper aware she still experienced an odd calm. This calm had her slowly sinking into sleep.

Raw screams penetrated Sophie's ears jolting her awake. Her blurred vision from sleep focused to show a frantic Stiles. His frenzied eyes darting about the room for the terrors of his dreams as his limbs fought against an invisible force.

"Stiles! Stiles! You're dreaming. It's not real," Sophie yelled in an attempt to bring him back to reality. When it didn't work she gripped his face forcing his panicking features to her face her as she shouted, "Stiles! Look at me!"

He had not calmed down and struggled in her grip as Sophie's worry grew. She had to get him out of that dream and calm him down. She acted on impulse as she smashed her lips against his own desperately hoping the contact would awaken him. Her fingers grasped tightly to his face which stopped its resistance, his movement ceasing. Sophie didn't know if he was awake or not but she was too afraid to stop. She felt Stiles tense for a moment before she knew he was conscious as he applied his own pressure to her lips. His hands instead of fraying about, reached to her face, firmly keeping her mouth connected to his.

Sophie suddenly felt all the pent up feelings of longing, jealously, desire and those too deep for her to venture near. She increased pressure in her desperation, Stiles following.

Stiles pulled back with wide, disbelieving eyes that bore into hers as he breathes, "I-I know this can't be real but right now I don't really care."

Before Sophie could inform him that his presumption was incorrect and this was in fact real he pressed his lips to hers once more and her argument was forgotten. Stiles seemed to be encouraged by Sophie's hands traveling to his hair, fingers curling in the dark strands as he deepens the kiss by angling his head.

Sophie leans back, Stiles following until her back presses against the mattress and Stiles leans over her, lips still pressed to hers. His hands moved from her face and grasp her own from his hair, interlacing their fingers and her heart beat pulses loudly in her ears. She can feel him smiling during the kiss causing the same reaction in herself.

"Stiles?" Sophie asked breaking from the kiss.

"Yeah?" he encourages.

Sophie stares at their interlaced hands as she confesses, "I-I think I'm in love with you."

Stiles smiles warmly, "now I know I'm dreaming."

She looks at him strangely, "why do you think that?"

Stiles looks off to the side as if searching for the answer, "I don't think I'm that lucky, or good."

Sophie knew he was telling the truth, he did believe he was in a dream so what motive was there to lie? She desperately tried to stay on point as Stiles began peppering her neck with kisses. "What about Lydia?" Sophie asked, voicing her fear.

Stiles offered a crooked smile as he leaned away but still remained close, "You know when you see something you think is the best for you but then you see something else and you realise that you were wrong that whole time. That that person was really the person you need to be with."

"No I don't know, all I have ever wanted or needed since I came here was you Stiles," Sophie admitted.

"What I would give to hear you say that in real life," Stiles replied.

Sophie knew she had to tell him but pressed her lips against his once more before she did. Her chest swelling as he followed her when she pulled away, not wanting the kiss to end.

She sighed and whispered, "Stiles this isn't a dream. You're awake."

His amber eyes widened as he recalled the beginning of the night. He pulled away from Sophie and sitting up and placing his head in his hands, "Sophie I-I am so sorry, I th-thought that this was another dream, you were in my bed and-" Stiles stuttered before his sentence faded, unsure of how to explain.

"Stiles this isn't your fault I was the one who kissed you," Sophie clarified.

He sat on the end of his bed, facing away from her, "but still."

He felt the bed shift as she moved. He instantly stiffened as she placed a light kiss on his neck from behind, the skin burned as his chest tightened. She asked, "Stiles did you mean what you said?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

He recalled what had been said and whirled around to face her as he blurted, "Did you mean what you said?"

It was Sophie's turn to blush as she adverted his gaze, responding, "Of course I did."

"C-can I kiss you?" Stiles asked.

Sophie chuckled as she leaned her arms on his shoulders and brought her face closer to his.

Both with flustered faces, Sophie smiled contently answering, "Anytime." She lowered her lips to his and now that Stiles knew he was awake, it felt even more amazing.

 _Please favourite/follow/ REVIEW!_

 _thank you_


End file.
